indeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Roarke Industries
Roarke Industries is the main umbrella under which all of Roarke's various business interests reside. It's the main company Roarke owns, and every other company he owns is a subsidiary of Roarke Industries. According to the data that Eve looked up on Roarke in Naked in Death, Roarke Industries/Enterprises was established in 2042. Main Branches are housed in New York (at 500 Fifth Avenue), Chicago, New Los Angeles, Dublin, London, Bonn, Paris, Frankfurt, Tokyo, Milan, Sydney. Off Planet branches: Station 45, Bridgestone Colony, Vegas II, Free-Star One. Interests include real estate, import-export, shipping, entertainment, manufacturing, pharmaceuticals, and transportation.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 19, 20 See the following link for a list of companies that Roarke Owns 'Description' Roarke Industries, New York, was slick, shiny, and sleek; the building itself spread one hundred fifty stories into the Manhattan sky. It was an ebony lance (Roarke Industries' YANNI), glossy as wet stone, ringed by transport tubes and diamond-bright skyways.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 86 Inside, the main lobby took up a full city block, boasting three tony restaurants, a high priced boutique, a handful of specialty shops, and a small theater that played art films. The white floor tiles were a full yard square and gleamed like the moon. Clear glass elevators zipped busily up and down, people glides zigzagged left and right, while disembodied voices guided visitors to various points of interest or, if there was business to be conducted, the proper office.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 86, 87 The elevator opened (on the top floor, where Roarke's office is locatedNaked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 87) into a silent, white carpeted foyer the size of a small home. There were lush green plants – real plants: ficus, palm, and what appeared to be dogwood flowering off season. There was a sharp spicy scent from a bank of dianthus, blooming in shades of rose and vivid purple. The garden surrounded a comfortable waiting area of mauve sofas and glossy wood tables, and lamps that were surely solid brass with jewel colored shades.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 88 In the center of this was a circular workstation, equipped as efficiently as a cockpit with monitors and keyboards, gauges and tele-links. Two men and a woman worked at it busily, with a seamless ballet of competence in motion. She was led past them (by Caro) into a glass-sided breezeway. A peek down, and she could see Manhattan. There was music piped in she didn't recognize as Mozart.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 88 Roarke's office had a soaring, three-sided view of New York, a lofty ceiling with pinprick lights, vibrant tones of topaz and emerald in the thickly cushioned furnishings, and an ebony slab desk.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), pp. 88, 89 The room was as big as a heliport, with all the amenities of a first-class hotel: automated service bar, a padded relaxation chair complete with VR and mood settings, and an oversize wall screen. To the left, there was a full bath including whirl tub and drying tube. All the standard office equipment, of the highest high-tech, was built in.Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 89 'Interesting Facts' *Working conditions that were found in all of his companies, factories, subsidiaries, and offices throughout the world and its satellites were unquestionably high. He preferred a higher overhead, which tended to keep those who belonged to him comfortable, loyal, and productive.Seduction in Death (ISBN 0-425-18146-4), p. 177 *Roarke Industries is green and does not manufacture unrecycled paper; "Just our little contribution to environmental responsibility, which also earns a healthy tax break in most markets."Imitation in Death (ISBN 0-425-19158-3), p. 51 *Roarke uses scouts, as he called them, that bring potential employees to his attention.Ritual in Death (ISBN 978-0-425-22444-1), p. 36 *Roarke Industries sponsors a scholarship, and has donated lab equipment from time to time, to Columbia University.Kindred in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15595-6), p. 98 'YANNI' *Building Headquarters **Roarke Industries was described as an ebony lance, glossy as wet stone, ringed by transport tubes and diamond-bright skyways;Naked in Death (ISBN 0-425-14829-7), p. 86 tall and polished ebony;Rapture in Death (ISBN 0-425-15518-8), p. 64 a big, black towerPromises in Death (ISBN 978-0-399-15548-2), p. 106 ... or ... Peabody glanced up as Eve swung toward the underground parking beneath a spearing white tower on Fifth. "Isn't this one of Roarke's buildings?" .... "... This is his main office."Immortal in Death (ISBN 0-425-15378-9), p. 100 References Roarke Industries Roarke Industries Roarke Industries Roarke Industries Category:Maps